1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of wireless communications systems, and more particularly, to a data transmission system with low latency and data security for process control employing estimating capability for missed data transmissions with predetermined shutdown criteria.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial data systems typically rely on direct or hardwired control and feedback systems for process control. Simplicity and reliability of these direct control systems is highly desirable in a manufacturing or process control environment. However, in certain instances, for example in rotating or other mechanical system operation where slip rings or other moving electrical connections are required for circuit continuity, wireless communications has become a preferred alternative to reduce mechanical complexity and increase reliability.
Industrial data transmission systems for process control typically rely on data re-transmission, data encryption and encoding for error correction to assure data reliability. In many applications, short term deviations from absolute accuracy of data magnitude or value are not detrimental to process control. The complexity of processes for assuring data integrity is unwarranted, or in certain cases may result in loss of reliability when data transmissions are temporarily interrupted or “dropped” and cannot be recovered by the system. Latency issues or data rate fluctuations may result based on data re-transmission for recovery. In the industrial environment, machinery and other interference sources often provide an extremely “noisy” environment, for radio transceivers which often results in dropped data or requires higher power transceiver systems to assure communications continuity.
It is therefore desirable to provide a wireless data transmission system which provides reduced latency with low power while increasing reliability in a transmission environment where interruption or dropping of data is likely.